Fresh Start
by VideoKam
Summary: Link is a freshman in high school and is going to a new school, he meets a girl named Zelda and she is reluctant to talk to anyone. Link is determined however to break her shell and to steal her heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, so this fic is going to be zelink and it will be told from 3** **rd** **person, Link perspective and maybe Zelda perspective, so if that doesn't sound appealing turn back before it's too late. Now there will be characters from the Zelda franchise so let it be known that I do not own any of these characters.**

 **Chapter one-A new beginning**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Click. Link turned off his alarm clock off and sighed. "Wow it's already the first day at my new school, great I can't wait." Link said sarcastically. "Hey I'm not happy either, I can't go to school with you because then everyone would freak out." Said a now awoken Navi. Link gave his trusty fairy a sympathetic look before putting on his black shirt, green jacket, white pants and green converse. "Ya'know I would let you stay in my green cap but they won't allow hats at this private school."

"Well how are we going to get to the school then, I mean you have to go to your dorm and stuff by bus right?" Said the glowing fairy.

"I think I can wear my hat on the bus, but before we get off I'll need to put you in my backpack. Don't worry I'll leave it a tad unzipped so you can breathe."

After a while of waiting Link put his green cap on his head, walked to his bathroom and looked in the mirror to see his reflection. He had cerulean eyes, slightly pointed hylian ears and his dirty blond hair protruding from his green cap.

Link saw the bus out of his window, lifted his backpack and began to leave while Navi followed close behind. Link locked his door and lifted his hat and looked at Navi, "Get in" Navi squeals, she loved being on Links head and he didn't mind that much either.

 **Link perspective**

I walked onto the bus and I knew instantly that I was going to be happy at this school, for what I saw in about the middle of the bus on the right was a beautiful girl with golden hair, bright blue eyes and slight hylian features. I think I might have a crush already. Then I snapped out of it when Navi pulled my hair and whispered "Hey sit down with her or stop staring but either way you need to sit down." I still to this day am surprised at how Navi could tell my emotions whilst inside my hat, she never ceases to amaze me.

I was going to sit next to her when I was pulled down to my left, I looked to find the culprit to see another blond male with red eyes, a sheikah with wrapping on his face, looking at me with a weird look. "Hey man why did you-"

I was cut off by the sheikah "Hey there, I'm Sheik." He said as he smiled. He looked nice but that doesn't explain his actions. "I'm Link" I said trying to be as polite as possible even though I needed an explanation. Sheik then got very serious and said "look I don't mean to be a dick but it would be bad if you were to talk to HER of all girls." As he said this I looked at him and was about to get up, he sighed and continued "Ok, she is by herself because she always pushes everyone away no matter who they are or how nice they are, she does have some friends but only because they were together before she got like this." I looked at him and felt a tug, Navi whispered "Well that sounds familiar doesn't it hero." "Link, I can tell you are kind hearted by that look of worry in your eye, that's why I don't want you to give your hopes up." I glanced at the girl then back to Sheik, "What's her name?" "Zelda Harkinian" That's a nice name I thought to myself.

I really wanted to get up and talk to her, maybe find out what happened to her to cause this change of emotion but then there was a loud booming voice from the front of the bus saying "That's everyone, so now let's go to the most esteemed private school in all of Hyrule." Well I guess I can't go sit with her now, can I?

The bus ride was about fifteen minutes long and in that time I actually became quite acquainted with Sheik, I found out that he played the harp, I told him I played ocarina and we both just kept talking about things we have in common.

We were talking when I looked out my window to see nothing but trees for a while, then suddenly the trees parted abruptly and the sun had shone through making me squint, when I opened my eyes I was shocked, there were the greenest hills I'd ever seen, and atop these hills I saw a castle-like building with big words in bold letters, HYLIA ACADEMY OF EDUCATION AND ARTS.

"It's beautiful huh" Said Sheik looking at my star struck face

"I can't believe that's our school!" I really meant that too, this school looked amazing.

I then turned to him "Hey Sheik how do you know about Zelda?" "Well I've actually been going to this school for about two years, I started coming in 7th grade. I was about to ask what year he was but as If he could read my mind he said "Everyone on this bus is a freshman, they went home for summer or they're like yourself and are new here."

Then the bus stopped and a kushee was heard. "Alright, welcome to high school you delinquents."

 **3** **rd** **person**

* * *

The two blond friends got off of the bus along with the rest of the students and entered the isolated school. Link was looking for Zelda, but couldn't find her. All of the students walked like it was clockwork except Link, he was dazzled by the size of its walls and design. Then suddenly the students piled into the room labeled "auditorium." They all took their seats when an old man walked onto the stage "Greetings freshman." Everyone just stared at him blankly. "As many of you know I am the principle of this fine establishment" One boy chuckled "Is there something funny Ganon?" Ganon just muttered under his breath, Ganon was green skinned and had red hair, "Anyways, my name is Mr. Gaebora and I hope you all enjoy yourselves at our school." The principle explained how the curfew is 9 p.m. and lights out at 10:30 p.m. everyone has a roommate to their dorm and then all the basic rules like no disrespect, fighting, etc.

After that the students got their schedules and went to their assigned dorms. "Hey what dorm number are you?" Asked Sheik to his new friend Link "Umm, let me check…A230." "Dude that's mine too!" said an ecstatic Sheik. Link looked confused "How did we get the same room, there's such a low possibility of that happening?" Sheik looked at him and said "Ok you got me, the dorms aren't assigned to us I just told you that so I could choose your room for you." "Ya'know Sheik it isn't nice to lie to someone."

After getting their room keys the boys roamed the school and Sheik showed Link around the big palace of a school until they saw the not so palace-like building. "This is our dorm" Sheik said, "The 100's are downstairs and the 200's are upstairs." Link nodded and the two began walking up the stairs when Link says "I can't believe there's so many buildings for one school." Sheik looks at him and says "Well, the first building we went through is the main building and it holds all of your core classes, but the extracurricular stuff like band choir and stuff like that are separated throughout these buildings. Speaking of classes let me see your schedule." As they reached the door to their room Sheik pulled out his key unlocked the door and threw his stuff on the left side on the room and yelled "DIBS!" He then looked at Link who threw his stuff on the right side of the room.

The room was simple, there was a bed on the left, one on the right. A small desk on each side and a small kitchen to the very left of the room and facing the hallway on the left side of the room as well was the shower. "Link, schedule, now!" said Sheik. Link handed him his schedule and Sheik compared the two, "We have math, history, and band together, I wish we had all of them together but I can't always get what I want ya'know."

 **Link Perspective**

I was exhausted from just walking around this school, it was getting late so me and Sheik decided to call it a night. I was almost asleep when I heard Sheik "Hey Link you up" I am now "Yeah" I said groggily "I'm not gonna stop you from talking to Zelda because after talking to you today I think if any guy can break her shell It's you" as he said this I felt better than ever then I thought of something "Hey Sheik, do they allow hats in school?" "Yeah dude, why is that cap of yours important or something?" I bit my bottom lip and sat up in my bed

Sheik did the same, "Sheik we're going to be living together so I don't want any secrets between us" I could see his shadow looking in my direction. Here goes, "Don't freak out ok." "Dude spill it." Sheik says impatiently. "Navi come on out." Navi then sprouted out of my backpack and flew into my now open hands. Sheik didn't say a word until Navi broke the silence "Hey Sheik don't be afraid, I'm a fairy from Kokiri Forest, I'm here to guide Link." She said simply. "Wait so you're from Kokiri Forest, but you look Hylian to me." Says a confused Sheik "Well he is Hylian but his parents were killed at a young age and he was sent to Kokiri Forest and was raised there, and every resident gets a FAIRY!" Sheik just simply said "That's cool man, I wish I had a fairy." Navi giggled and said "Your dang right you do"

After our chat we all three slept in peace, Navi slept on my head and I felt at ease knowing she would be going to school with me just like before. Everything was looking bright. I can't wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **Whew, *wipes sweat off of brow* that's a long chapter right there. I hope you guy's enjoyed this and expect many more. Next chappie Link and Zelda talk O0oo0o0oo0o0hhh. LoL. BYEEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYOH! Right so in this chapter the romance starts! WOAH IM SO EXCITED. *sigh* I'm so weird.**

 **Chapter 2-A new love**

 **Link Perspective**

I was awoken by Navi saying "Hey wake up" and "Listen to me" many times. To be honest it was quite annoying. After I awoke I looked to see Sheik come out of the bathroom with a blue jacket with a white shirt barely visible behind it, along with blue jeans and shoes. He walks over to me and hands me a bag and says "Here's your uniform, I chose green for you, hope you don't mind." I looked at him and wondered "When did you get these?" He looked at me and simply said "well I didn't just get you a room yesterday." He smiled as he said this. I went to change in the bathroom and admired the green jacket black shirt, wait a minute this is basically what I usually wear, well a lot more intricate but ya'know. I was really going to enjoy it here, I can have Navi, I've already made a friend and I might get a sweet girl who is pretty to like me.

I called for Navi to go in my cap as me and Sheik opened our door, she flew in and Sheik locked the door and we were off to first period.

I had to go to Hylian (like English class) class while Sheik had to go to economics I think I don't remember. *sigh* I started walking around the massive school and remembered Sheik saying _all the core classes are in the main building that we walked in first._ Got it.

I started walking a bit faster looking down at my schedule and then a little more at the numbers above each class, I was afraid of being late on my first day so I picked up the pace. I got to a corner and took a sharp turn then BAM! I ran into something or better yet **someone.** There was a few books on the floor so I bent down and picked up two whilst saying "I am very I didn't see you there." I looked up and almost instantly gave the books to the owner, Zelda.

She looked at me, "Who are you, I've never seen you before?" I was caught off guard "Oh, umm I'm Link Faron nice to meet you." I held my hand out for her to shake and smiled. She looked at me and was about to actually shake my hand before she looked down at her watch and said "I need to go I might be late." Before she left I asked "Do you know where to find this class?" I showed her my schedule and she said almost annoyed but still kind "Keep going straight and it should be on the right." "Thanks" I said "I'm Zelda by the way, Zelda Harkinian" she said before walking off in a hurry, I could've sworn I saw her blush but from what Sheik told me she was void of having anymore friends.

I finally made it to my class, on the outside of the door there was a plate signifying the teacher,Ms Impa . I opened the door and then the bell rang, whew I wasn't late. I looked around and the students were all in their seats and staring at me, I didn't enjoy it but what can you expect, I'm new. I saw a slender woman who looked to be about 40 or 50 get up from her desk, she had tan skin and a light blond hair. She motioned for me to come in front of the class, here we go.

I walked in front of the class and I knew what to do, "my name is Link Faron, I like to sword fight and I play ocarina." I said this quickly and looked at for her approval "Take a seat behind Malon over in the corner, Link" I saw a red head with her hand raised I suppose that's Malon. I took the empty seat behind her and she turned and greeted me "How'ya doin' Faron." She asked with a smile. She was wearing the red version of our school uniform, _I wonder how many different colors this uniform holds._ "Oh I'm just swell how about you" I said with a slight grin. "Will you go out with me Link" I stared blankly at her expecting that to change what she just said.

I composed myself and said "Malon, I'm sure you are a nice girl but I would rather get to know you first, plus I hate to inform you but I have my eye on someone else." I saw her head drop. Oh No "But we can be friends right?" she looked at me, her character changing instantly. "You are going to be perfect together!" Malon said with a smile. "What?" I'm so confused. "Link I don't want to go out with you, I just wanted to see your reaction, I'm not gonna lie Sheik was right about you."

"What does that mean?" I say almost getting the picture but not quite yet. She looked at me and gave a devious smile "I'm friends with Sheik and he told me about you and Zelda, well more like I know when he's lying and I am friends with Zelda so I had to see if you were worthy."

"Wait but how did he lie?" I looked at the red head expectantly "I ran into him in the hallway and we talked about things and he told me about how you were kind and already had a crush so I guessed Zelda. He looked down and said NO really loud so then here we are." She then took a breath and I looked at her and put my head down, crap she's gonna tell Zelda I like her *sigh*. "Don't worry shaggy I won't tell Zellie about you. Unless you want me too" Then told us to settle down and started telling us the rules. _What did she call me?_

After about 50 minutes went by and the bell rang, the clatter of desks and chairs skidding over the floor was heard and I got up to leave as soon as I got out the door I was grabbed and Malon said "hey where are you going shaggy?" I looked at my schedule and pointed to my 2nd period, math "Oooh Ya'know who has that class shaggy?" "Why are you calling me that?" She just pointed to my hair and I sighed. "I said do you know who else has math with you?" I looked at her "Sheik said he does." "No shaggy, your girlfriend has that class with you." She giggled while I blushed "Hey blondie that class is on the other side of the school so get to hurrying. Oh yeah, and don't worry Link, she is really nice if you gain her trust and if anyone can do that it's you." Malon then scurried off to her own 2nd period and Navi says "Well I'll be damned hero, that's the 2nd person to say that to you, talk about pressure."

I began to jog through the halls taking lefts and rihts and turning back around when I finally found my math name plate said , I walked into her class and saw her glance at me, she smiled and motioned for me to go to the was younger than , but not much and had red hair. I introduced myself and she tells me to sit in front of Sheik which just so happened to be behind the blond girl of my dreams, Zelda.

I sat down and saw Sheik give me a smirk, _I knew he picked this seat on purpose._ I looked up to see Zelda glancing at me "are you friends with Sheik?" I blinked in shock _she was actually talking to me! "_ Um yeah, we're roommates actually" I said and smiled, she looked at me and said "Why are you always so nice and happy? Man it must be nice." I looked at her and sincerely said "Well I wasn't always like this, after my parents died I just looked at life as a waste of time and I almost kept like this until I realized that I could just make the best of life and reserve my parents memory." She looked up at me with sad eyes, it was really cute.

"But how can you just not be sad?" I was about to answer when Nabooru silenced the class and Zelda turned around. All class period I waited for the bell, not just because I didn't like to listen to the rules but I wanted to tell Zelda why she shouldn't be sad.

The bell rings and I turn to see Sheik, he whispered to me "go talk to her" I nodded and looked around, where is she. Sheik pointed out the door and I followed. I saw a flash of blond turn the corner and I chased after it. I saw Zelda open the door and begin to leave "Zelda!" I called but I don't think she heard me. I opened the doors and started to jog a little when I heard a feminine voice say "stop it!" It was Zelda's.

I kept walking and turned the corner to find the guy who's name was Ganon, he had his hands against the wall blocking Zelda from moving and was grinning at her "Come on baby why won't you date me, I'm the strongest guy in school and I'm the star quarterback of the football team" I saw her disgusted look on her face and it made my blood boil, before I could control my anger I yelled "Hey carrot top, she doesn't like you and she will never like you, get away from her!" I wasn't usually like this but it couldn't be helped.

Ganon's smile instantly faded as he turned to look at me, he pulled his hand away and Zelda ran my way. She hid behind me and said "Thank you Link, but you don't have to help me" I looked at her and was about to respond when I felt a fist connect with my face. I almost fell but I slid my foot on the ground to keep my stance. "Impressive, I thought you'd be knocked out from that. No matter, I'll end it right now." Zelda just looked at me and said "Just leave me" I shook my head "Why, I don't even know you we've only just met!" I looked at her and said "I'll tell you if you say you believe I can win this fight" she looked at me in horror then gained composure "Link, you can win"

As those words left her mouth I charged Ganon and hit him across the face before he could react, he fell down and then grunted, "You'll pay for that you runt!" before I hit him again Navi pulled and said "Link, remember who you are" as she said this I thought _I almost forgot, thanks Navi. I am the hero of time._ I then released my fist and put my hand in the air "I yield." Everyone looked at me shocked and I began to walk towards Zelda before I could get to the blond beauty I saw her eyes light up. I dodged my attacker and flung him into the wall, it looked like it hurt but all I did was knock the wind out of him ending the fight.

I looked at Zelda and said "To answer your question in class, It's not that I'm not sad, I just want to make others happy so they can never go into that depression that I went through in order to honor my parents memory." She just hugged me and I hugged her back. She pulled away and looked embarrassed "You said if I believed in you would tell me why you stood up for me" I looked up at her and simply said "Because I really like you Zelda.""

She just looked at me and said "well I'm not really the best person for you" she looked down I picked up her chin and looked into her deep blue eyes and said "Zelda I-" Ding, the bell rang.

 **DONE AND DONE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Ok so hope you guys enjoyed and I'll see you in the 3** **rd** **chapter. PEACE OUT (Turn off caps lock) OK MOM! I'm weird.**


End file.
